Only you
by me chan236
Summary: Naruto a 16 years old boy lives with his uncle,Jiraiya.but some turns of event get him to live with Sasuke,3 years older than him,who along studies takes care of the uchiha corps. with his brother.what happens when he takes an interests in Naruto but some misunderstanding leads him to treat Naruto as a pet.will love bloom?SasuNaru yaoi,rape. slight ItaDei,KakaIru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto then Naruto and Sasuke would have been together. And there would have been rain of yaoi.

**Warning: **Language, yaoi and rape in future chapters and grammatical errors.

**A/N: **It is my first ever fanfic. So I'm a little nervous. And it is SasuNaru which means it is yaoi. If you don't like yaoi, then please don't read. You have been warned.

italic + bold means it has already happened

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"WHAT? BUT JIRAIYA I CAN LIVE ALONE. I DON'T NEED TO GO TO YOUR FRIEND'S HOUSE" I start yelling.

"Can you please keep your volume down Naruto?" And stop yelling hearing Jiraiya's voice.

"Bu-"

"No, you need to understand Naruto that I need to go foreign and I cannot leave you here."

"But Jiraiya why not? You know I can take care of myself and you don't need to worry about food. I can cook ramen and I don't need anything when it's ramen" I start giving excuse.

'like in hell I'll go to Jiraiya's friend's house.'

"You can take care of yourself? You can do nothing except cooking instant noodles. You can't even dry your bowl after eating and even if you try you would break it. Forget about drying you can't even eat without dirtying the floor and breaking everything. In hell I'll leave you alone. You're going to my friend's house tomorrow. End of the conversation. Go pack your things."

Without letting me protest any further Jiraiya got up and headed for the door. He stopped at the door step and looked back at me.

"And it's only for 15 months" Saying that he went out of the door.

'15 months means- hold on 1 year 3 months?'

"WHAT? JIRAIYA LIKE IN HELL I'M GOING TO YOUR FRIEND'S HOUSE FOR 1 YEAR 3 MONTHS.I CAN LIVE ALONE"

Actually The conversation started 30 minutes ago.

**30 minutes ago**

_**I was eating ramen while sitting on the sofa watching a ninja movie.**_

"_**yes ,yes go for it. I know you can defeat them ."**_

_**And I got over excited that I stood up and the bowl fell from my lap and emptied itself on the floor with a loud noise. I stood still in my tracks and then started to panic. I looked around and saw the table. I jumped from the place where I was standing to the front of the table and started to get under the table. It was small for my size but still I tried to get under it. **_

"_**Naruto we ne-what are you doing?"**_

_**I stop at my track hearing Jiraiya's voice.**_

'_**All my hard attempts failed in an instant.'**_

"_**Me? U-um I was j-just just finding m-my pen. Yes I was just finding my p-pen."**_

'_**He would know. He would find out. Of he would you idiot you left the floor dirtied and you're trying to get under a table. Oh! Dear Lord help me'**_

"_**What happened to my floor?"**_

'_**Oh no! here it comes. No TV for 3 days. What am I going to do? help me. I can't live without you.'**_

_**I was waiting for a yell, but that never came. Instead-**_

"_**Naruto we need to talk"**_

'_**Is he planning on giving me a lecture?'**_

"_**what about?" I asked while praying to .'Here it comes.'**_

"_**I'm going to America for work. So I want you to go stay at one of my friend's house". **_

"_**Jirauya I can explain -wait…what?" **_

And right now I am sitting in my room going through my cloths.

"Why me? And 1 year and 3 months? That's too much. And I don't even know who that friend is and that perverted old man didn't even consider discussing anything with me "

"That's because I knew would have said no if I did that." Suddenly came the reply of Jiraiya from my door. I look back.

"But Jiraiya 1 year and 3 months? That's too long." And start giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Wow you worked out how much 15 months is despite being bad at math." Jiraiya said with a impressing face and giving no response to my puppy eyes.

"what the? I know I'm not too good in math. But that does not mean I don't know how much 15 months is. I'm 17 for Christ's sake." 'how did the puppy eyes not work on him? It works on everyone.'

"Anyway who is this friend of yours? I can't believe I'm going to live with him/her and I don't even know his/her name."

"Don't be a pervert Naruto. It's a guy. And he is a really good person."

'Says the person who peaks on naked women at his early 50s and even writes about it.'

"If you're saying he's a good person then I can understand what type of person he is. What does he do?"

"Well he works at the Uchiha corps. Our no.1 shareholder. And actually he is more like a student than a friend. You know my hobby of writing book. He is one of my fans for 'Icha Icha Paradise'. What's wrong Naruto why are you giving me a poker face?"

"I can understand very well what type of good person your so called student is. What is his name?" I say still wearing a poker face.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake"

Hah! Finally it's done.

And can someone tell me what I should name Jiraiya's company. Anything but Uzumaki corps. And Jiraiya only works there. He is not the owner. Thank you.

Since it's my first ever fic I'm really really nervous. And I'm not too good in English.

But if you like it please review.

~Me chan 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Are you happy now making me say it once again? (Run away while crying)

**A/N:**Sorry I know it has been forever after I published my first chapter. And thank you for your reviews, favs and follows. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Nruto's P.O.V.**

I am sitting on the train going to Jiraiya's student Kakashi's house.

'Student!'

"God, Jiraiya how long will it take to go to Kakashi's house?" I say while banging my head on the window by my side.

"We're close" Jiraiya says while writing something.

"I've been hearing that for over one hour. WHEN ARE WE GETTING THERE?" I yelled and some of the passengers start to give me odd looks.

"Please keep your volume down. And it's Kakashi sensei for you."Jiraiya say's still writing.

"Ugh! Whatever and what the hell are you doing?" I say annoyingly.

"Nothing , Just writing the new 'Icha Icha paradise'."Jiraiya says not looking at me.

"I can't believe I live with such a pervert like you."

Jiraiya dosen't give me any attention and keeps writing.

Having nothing to do I look out from the window.

Actually the reason I live with Jiraiya is because my parents died in an accident when I was only 6. And I didn't have any close relatives or simply they didn't want to take any more trouble. Since they already had to help me with Jiraiya was my father's good friend. So when I was all alone he adopted me and from then I live with Jiraiya. He's like my own still he's the most perverted man I've seen in my life.

"We are here." Jiraiya suddenly says.

I look at him and then outside. There's written 'Konohagakure'.

"YES! WE ARE FINNALY HERE." I start to dance and sing.

"I didn't know you want to come here so badly" Jiraiya say's amusingly.

And I stop what I was doing. "Not at all" I say while getting up.

"How much time would it take to reach there?" I say when Jiraiya starts looking for a cab.

"Not much. Hardly 30 minutes."

"What? 30 minutes more?"

We get into a cab and Jiraiya tells where to go.

"So, what about my studies?"

"What do you mean? Don't act like I didn't tell you that you're getting into the 'Konoha High'."

"WHAT? You never told me such a thing."

"What do you mean? I did."

"No you didn't"

"Really? Bu- oh. Sorry I remembered now I told Kakashi and Tsunade about it."Jiriya says grinning.

"What the hell? Stop grinning. I can't believe it. For God's sake it's my ! And who the hell is Tsunade?"**(A/N:look who's saying.)**

"Don't you dare to 'who the hell Tsunade'." Jiraiya says dangerously. I gulp.

"O-ok. But who is Tsunade?"

"Tsunade is my one and only lover and she is also your principal of the new school."

"Wait, you know my new principal? and you never had any lover named Tsunade. Actually you never had any lover"

"Ok ok, she's not my lover but I love her with my whole heart. I decided to marry her then go to honeymoon and then do bla bla bla" Jiraiya starts talking nonstop.

I get my cell and head phone out and start listening to some songs while playing game on my cell.

'I wonder what this person Kakashi is like. Since I don't know him and am I going to live alone with him. And I want to make new friends too. I have lot to do. ' I think excitedly.

I was feeling sleepy so I stop playing and close my eyes and rest my head on the sit top.

And I drift off to sleep.

"oi, wake up!" I hear a silky voice.

"Hmm! Just a bit Jiraiya." I say and cover my eyes with my hands. 'When did Jiraiya's voice become like that?'

"Who the hell is up. What are you doing in front of my house?"

'Huh! House? Wait that's not Jiraiya's voice'

" I said get up" Again I hear that voice and suddenly I feel water splashed all over me.

"Ah!" I jerk up still in the state of shock.

"You sure are weird, dobe."

I look at my left.

I am still inside the car. The door's open and there is standing a boy of my age or older with raven hair. There was a can in his hand. And he was looking at me while smirking. Water was dripping from my hair. I touch my hair

"Wait it's not water!"

"No, it's coke. Dobe."

My eyes widen.

"Wha-what did you just call me after splashing coke on me?"

"So, you're not just a dobe but a deaf too. Huh?" he says smirking.

"You bustard who are you calling a dobe ?" I say irritated and get out of the car and stand in front of him. And look up.

'He's taller than me?'

"Well you don't call a dobe, a normal person. Do you?" He says smirking.

An angry vain pop on my fore head.

"WHY YOU-" I yell and lunch myself on that damn bastard.

And we fall backwards. Not giving a damn about anything i start punching anywhere I can.

Suddenly I feel that I can't move my hand anymore. I look at my hands and see that both my hands are captured by that bustard.

"Agh! Let go you teme. I said LET GO" I start to straggle.

And then I feel my back touching the ground. I look straight and see that the teme is on top of me holding both my hand above my head with his one hand and my waist with the other. I'm trapped under him.

I look at his eyes and he stares back, and then smirks.

"Calm down would you?" he says again with his silky voice.

'Wait what? Silky voice? That teme's voice is not even a bit silky. What the hell am I, 'The great Naruto Uzumaki' thinking?'

"What are you thinking Dobe? Don't tell me you were actually thinking that you can fight me."

"Shut up you teme."

"Huh! You do understand that you are in front of my house. But before that do you even know who I am? I am s-"

"Yes I know you are a fucking bustard who does not know his place. You are someone who likes to splash coke at everyone.**(A/N: Lol likes to splash coke at everyone?XP) **You are a teme. Who has nothing to do except bug othe-"

He presses is hand on my mouth. I start to struggle but my hands were still captured by his.

'What the-'

"Don't make me do something you'll regret, but seriously 'like to splash coke at everyone?' What do think I am? Do you think I am a mental patient like you?"

'Death has ARRIVED'

I got my knee up and hit his abdomen. He lets go of my mouth and holds my thigh.

"Stop it" He says.

"You are the one who started i-"

"What a sight!"

Both of us look at the direction where the voice came from and see that a guy is looking at us smirking and behind him was an amusing looking Jiraiya.

"Wow! I didn't know Naruto that you were interested in guys. Maybe that's why no girls ever give you any attention."

"What the fuck Jiriya. Shut up. Girl's always give me attention. And-"

I look up and see the teme looking at me with his sexy eyes- not sexy at all you idiot Naruto. And just recalling what I just thought about him I start to blush so hard that I feel like my face is on fire.

"I-it's nothing like you think. I'm fully into girls. Let go you teme." I push him off of me and stand up. He stands up too and put's his hands in his pocket.

"Now I finally know why you don't give attention to any girls, ne Sasuke-chan." The guy standing with Jiraiya says.

"Shut up Kakashi." He says in a cold voice and starts walking away.

'So this is Kakashi Sensei! And his name is Sasuke?'

"Any way whatever your sexual preference is I don't care. Naruto this is Kakashi."Jiraiya says.

Kakashi greets me.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Ah! I finally got to meet you Naru-chan. Nice to meet you. I'm Kakashi."

"Um. You too and I'm totally straight Jiariya ." Naruto says.

"And who was that?" Naruto says pointing at Sasuke's direction.

"Oh that was Sasuke Uchiha. He's one of the owner of the Uchiha corps. I'm his - " Kakashi says.

Naruto's eyes widen 'Owner of Uchiha Corps.'

"And you're going to live with him" Jiraiya finishes.

Naruto looks at them and both of them give him a Colgate smile.

"WAIT WHAAAAAT? No I'm going home. I'm definitely not living with a jerk like him." Naruto again starts yelling and whining.

Without their noticing a sadistic smirk appears on Sasuke's face who was a little far away behind a wall.

'It's going to be a lot of fun.'

Done guys! Enjoy.

And please pretty please leave a review...

~me chan


End file.
